


Going Soft

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: F/M, Nice!RG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: RG does something that J doesn't necessarily approve of.





	Going Soft

RG looked from her place in the restaurant at the homeless man sitting on the sidewalk. He had seen better days, she was sure. She glanced back at her table as J scarfed down his large steak while Frost and Caela picked at theirs, slightly discouraged by J’s habits in public, not even a minute after they’d gotten their food.

RG argued with her head. “You’re a villain,” the little devil said, “You don’t pity the homeless.”

“You _were_ the homeless, once. You know what to do,” huffed the part of her that was good, if she even had a part left.

Sighing, she picked up her plate. James grabbed her wrist and she just cocked her head out the window. He nodded as he let her go to do what she felt was needed, ignoring J’s complaints of being willing to eat if she wasn’t.

James watched, love in his eyes as his fiancée hands the man her expensive plate of food, wishing him a happy holidays and saying how she was in his place once. The man’s eyes welled with tears as he looked at the filling meal in his hands as RG walked back into the restaurant.

“Kid, you’re not supposed to do those kinds of things,” J growled as she sat back down. She grabbed James’s hand as the maniac continued his tirade. “You’re supposed to watch them-”

“Watch them what, J?” she all but yelled, releasing James’s hand as her fiancé flinched back. “Watch them starve? Watch them freeze? I was in his place once, J! Don’t forget that! Now, I didn’t have someone to bring me a fresh, hot meal days before Christmas and I felt he needed a bit of a Christmas miracle! I wasn’t going to eat and it would be a waste giving it to someone living such a luxurious life as you!”

She pushed her chair back, lurching over to J and looming over him while he looked about ready to shoot her dead. “And don’t you even think about telling me I’m going soft. Cause you know what? It’s fucking Christmas and that’s about giving and not making the world a fucking horrible place for the less fortunate.”

With that, she stomped out of the restaurant. Frost and Caela sat there, practically drooling at the scene that had unfolded. “What’s gotten into her?” Frost questioned, his eyebrow raised at James.

“I don’t know. I’m gonna go after her.” James turned to J as he put his coat on, ready to go out in the snow. “Don’t go after her, J. I don’t think you’re on her nice list right now.” The door closed as James rushed out of it and J sat there unsure of how to handle the situation at this point.


End file.
